Hunting Love
by ShootToThrill
Summary: Aela/Anoriath. This is a fill for SkyrimKinkMeme. "Well, Aela is a hunter, Anoriath is a hunter... I want them to meet each other and fall in love! We all know Aela is a brave, independent woman, but maybe this Bosmer's sweet voice makes her knees go weak." It is RATED M!
1. Chapter 1

This was written for a SkyrimKinkMeme prompt which goes like this:

_Guys, I have been playing my game and lollygagging too much in Whiterun to notice a handsome Bosmer that goes by the name of Anoriath. Now, his voice is very sweet and I just love hearing him out every time I walk by (especially his witty remarks to the ass of the town)._

_Well, Aela is a hunter, Anoriath is a hunter... I want them to meet each other and fall in love!_

_We all know Aela is a brave, independent woman, but maybe this Bosmer's sweet voice makes her knees go weak._

_I want them to have LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT. Have them meet out in the wild, recognize each other but never really talked before and then bond over hunting stories and how smart and witty both are. Aela found her soul-mate._

_Sweet romance. That's my kink if you want._

_If necessary, I'm okay with sex/smut but nothing more than sweet stuff._

_I know it's hard to mix Aela and fluff, but I think it's possible :D_

_After all, every girl's dream is to find the love of their life, no matter how independent tough you are._

It has some kind of depth to it, but the second part is full of smutt and smexy love. Enjoy!_  
_

* * *

**Hunting Love**

* * *

Aela was going to rip her hair out if the twins didn't shut _the fuck_ up. She couldn't take it anymore. At the beginning it was extremely funny to hear the twins argue about what the Imperial Dragonborn's past holds and how many lovers she has courted. She was very tempted to interrupt them and tell them that in fact the nineteen year old Dragonborn was as pure as a Luna moth.

But that would imply losing the trust of a very precious friendship she has established with said nineteen year old. Shaking her head, Aela decided to go do some hunting, maybe that will take her head away from the bickering idiots. She loved them but damn.

_Dear Divines, do these idiots use their heads for anything else._

They've had quiet the free time since the Dragonborn was named Harbinger. The girl has been running around doing most of the jobs with people she claimed 'owed her a favor', so there wasn't much to do today than sit down and do absolutely nothing.

She had other plans.

Grabbing her favorite set of arrows, the hunter walked out the door and into the city of Whiterun. It was still pretty early in the day so it was nice and sunny; the animals will be out feeding and out exploring.

As she walked down the stony path towards the gates, the redhead couldn't help but to ponder on her own love life or as she likes to call it, non-existing love life. The redhead has never thought about it, really. She had better things in mind, like keeping herself alive and collecting glory with the Companions. She liked the life of a warrior instead of that one of a housewife. Kids made her skin crawl, too.

But sometimes she craved something…

As she neared the gates, someone bumped her shoulder making her halt.

"Sorry ma'am, I was not paying attention." The man said, bowing his head in apology.

"Oh, no, I'm sorry sir. I was daydreaming." Aela said at the same time as the man, noting the softness on the guy's voice. Her blue eyes met the copper, slanted eyes of a Bosmer.

Shaking her head and smiling, she extended her hand. "My name is Aela, with the Companions. Most call me Aela the Huntress."

The Bosmer smiled and took her hand, shaking it. "I've seen you before, yes. I'm Anoriath, and I also hunt." Lifting his bow up, he smiled at her. Aela liked his attitude, he seemed pretty easy going. She also noted the dagger on his belt and the arrows at his back.

"Are you going out to hunt?" She asked, nodding at his weapons.

The Bosmer nodded and turned to look at the sky. "It is a beautiful day to hunt." He replied, smiling back at her.

"Do you mind a hunting company?" The redhead asked, smiling back when he shrugged and motioned for her to walk ahead and show the way.

She liked him, he seemed to be a nice man, and friendly too. Maybe they'll get to be good friends.

~0~

As the day progressed, Aela and Anoriath kept chatting about simple things like how they spent their free time if any and also shared tips on how to hunt. They were both enjoying each other's company and Aela also noticed how her skin crawled at the sound of his voice. He just had such… appealing sound to it. As if she could hear it every night before drifting off to bed.

But she knew it was impossible, not only did she not have time for such things, there was no way she would start a relationship with an elf. Aela had absolutely nothing against other races, but her father always expected her to someday, if her soul allowed it, marry a big and strong Nord.

The whole time they were killing, she wondered what it would be like to start opening herself to other people. To accept that maybe someday she will eventually fall in love unexpectedly.

Both hunters had sweat running down their foreheads and necks. The bright sun was making them hot, but it just added thrill to the kill. They currently had their eye on a big and strong sabre cat. Their bows were drawn and they both had arrows ready to shoot and pierce the animal's heart if needed.

"Would you do the honor, my fair lady?" Anoriath said, moving aside but still pointing the deadly, pointy arrow at the beast.

"With pleasure." And with that, the redhead shoot the arrow and hit the beast right on the side, making the animal stall and then Anoriath shoot the next arrow, hitting the beast straight in the heart. The paws didn't even move from the ground as the sabre cat collapsed, not breathing anymore.

Both hunters looked at one another and knocked bows in agreement on how good both did. With that beast, Anoriath had plenty of meat to sell. He had offered to give Aela the ones she killed, but she refused, telling him Jorrvaskr had plenty of it and Tilma would most likely buy it from him tomorrow.

On the way back, Aela couldn't help but to notice how good of a time she spent hunting next to Anoriath. Bosmer certainly had great experience hunting, living in forests and all. She's met a couple of them in the past, but no one as charismatic and good at hunting like Anoriath.

"How come we never met before?" She suddenly said, smiling at her realization; maybe her life dedicated to being a warrior is not enough anymore. The redhead wanted to spend more time with him, hear his voice and hunt.

The Bosmer fixed the sack on his back and turned to her, puzzled. "But we have met before."

"No, I mean, how come we never knew each other. You are pleasant company to hunt with. I had fun today." She said, stopping at the entrance of The Drunken Huntsman.

The elf thought about something and then cautiously cleared his throat.

"How about we find out if I'm pleasant company while not hunting? Would you get a drink with me tonight at mine and my brother's home?" He asked and his nervousness clearly showed as the grip on the sack tightened.

Aela didn't even blink her eyes when she agreed. It couldn't hurt to hang out with a new found friend tonight, could it?

"And if you want, you can get into comfortable clothing. I don't plan on hunting more tonight."

Not at all, she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

The redhead bathed and was currently debating what to wear. She's been on courting outings before, being a beautiful and strong Nord woman did that to you. But she's not sure this is anything like that. The way he asked was more of a buddy kind of tone, which she was completely okay with as long as she gets to spend time with her newfound friend.

"Aela?" Farkas asked from behind her bedroom door. The redhead grabbed a simple brown lose top with white pants. She probably looked more like a man than the pretty warrior she is, but she couldn't care less.

"Come in ice-brain." Sitting down on her bed, she grabbed a hair comb and tried her best to straighten her red locks.

"Ah, why getting all dressed up for?" He asked, noting she was not wearing her armor.

"If you think this is dressing up then I feel bad for you. What kind of woman do you court?" Aela stood up and put her boots on, grabbing a dagger with her. You never know what might happen, even out there in the city.

"You know, I'm just trying to be nice and you're so mean. Heard you're going out on a date..." The Nord man said, walking out with her.

"Hardly. What is it to you?" She asked, opening the doors and walking out the stairs. Farkas smiled and stopped her with a hand on her small shoulder.

"I think it's good. Skjor—"

Aela frowned and shook his hand off. She thought those rumors were gone already.

"You better rethink what you're about to say. Skjor and I were nothing more than good friends and he was a precious person to me, just like you and your brother are." Her blue eyes showed something Farkas almost didn't catch.

"I'm just happy." Smiling one last time, the big man walked away towards his brother sitting in a corner reading a book.

Sometimes she felt like they try to baby her for being a woman. Stupid men. But the redhead couldn't help from smiling at her shield-brother's words.

"Thank you." And with that she left.

It's been months since Skjor's death. She still felt his absence sometimes but Aela was sure the older man would want them to keep living their life, the life he couldn't live anymore. She had to admit, when younger, the redhead had a fixation with the man. Something about him made her feel safe. Not in the way the twins want to make her feel, but in the way that empowered her. He was a great friend, a good person with a big heart.

But nothing moved to more than scarce hugs and the occasional hand-holding.

Shaking her head, Aela stopped right outside The Drunken Huntsman. Looking at the ground she sighted. Well, it was time to live the life Skjor couldn't live, right?

She went inside and immediately spotted Anoriath, clean and in a green top with brown pants. His boots seemed to be covered in some mud, but nothing that Aela couldn't ignore.

The Bosmer smiled at her and signaled for her to join him at the table he was currently sitting at. Waving his hand he ordered, to who she believes was the brother he mentioned earlier, for mead and ale.

"Great to see you again, Aela the Huntress." He said with his melodious voice, giving her a fluttery feeling inside her stomach. "I was just telling my brother Elrindir how much of a better hunter you are than me."

"Oh, not at all. You are pretty amazing yourself." She answered, sitting down in front of him and smiling at his compliment. She was an excellent hunter, and it was a good feeling to have it recognized once in a while, especially from fellow hunters.

Elrindir placed two goblets of ale in front of them and laughed.

"I don't doubt a second you're better than my brother. Has he told you the story of how he shot an arrow to my rump?"

Aela let out a gutsy laugh.

~0~

Hours later, both hunters were pretty intoxicated and laughing at stories from their childhoods. It was the best time Aela has had in a long while. She likes to go out and drink with her shield-brothers and sisters, but having a new face in her life it's definitely much better.

"Wow, it must have been hard for both your brother to have brought food to the table." The redhead drowned the last sip of mead on her tankard.

"Well, I'm very grateful that he did what he could to keep us alive. Leaving your homeland and start a new life in a different place can get to be quiet the shock."

Shaking her head, Aela took a moment to stare into his eyes. She never liked the feeling of lightheadedness, but with Anoriath sitting here in front of her was not so bad. The elf had his ponytail swinging as he told another story of his childhood. Her eyes roamed to his chest and arms. He was certainly good looking under all those clothes.

_Ah, Aela don't go there._

"Are you okay?" Anoriath's sweet voice startled her. She looked up and smiled at him.

"Sorry, I guess it's pretty late and I've drunk enough for me to feel a little dizzy."

Anoriath nodded and stood up. Walking next to her, he offered his hand. "Let's take you home, my fair lady." Aela stared but took his strong hand.

This was something she hated about men. They always assumed women were weaker and could not take care of themselves. But for some reason, she didn't mind Anoriath offer to make sure she gets home safe. Maybe he can be the exception on all the pet peeves she has with the opposite sex.

As they neared Jorrvaskr, the Nord slowed her steps. Aela didn't want the night to end yet. She wanted to keep hearing his voice and look at his gentle, yet intriguing eyes. She glanced over and stared at the tree in front of the building. It looked beautiful framed with the pillars and the benches around it.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Anoriath whispered while looking at the dancing leaves.

Aela wasn't sure what happened. It could have been all the drinking they did, or maybe hearing his melodious voice being whispered ignited it. All she could think was that she's never felt as bold and out of control as she did now.

Grabbing his face with both hands, the Nord pulled him down and smacked her lips to his soft, elven ones. The Bosmer froze for what seemed like a lifetime and Aela's brain started to regret feeling bold and tenacious. But when his lips started moving with hers and his warm arms wrapped around her small back, the redhead couldn't keep her body to melt against his hard body.

His fingers lightly pressed on her back as their breathing hitched, separating their lips for a second before connecting their faces once more. The want of each other's lips was insatiable. Her hands moved past his cheeks to rub his neck and wrap around his shoulders. She did not regret anything at all.

When their faces separated once again, Anoriath touched his forehead to hers, staring into her pretty blue eyes. Aela was sure the Bosmer was not expecting this, but she didn't want him to think or analyze anything. She wanted him to kiss her more and pull all her clothes off.

"That was a pleasant surprise." He whispered, leaning down and pecking her lips, moving to her cheeks and then her ear. "I was waiting all night to do that." His hot breath on her ear made her shiver and press herself closer to him.

"Let's go to my room." The redhead grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the Companion's mead hall, not wanting to hear a reply from him.

~0~

Inside the halls, the hunters couldn't keep their hands off each other as they made their way to her bedroom. Once inside and the door closed, Aela proceeded to lock it and pull the Bosmer towards her bed.

"Aela, are you sure about this?" The Bosmer asked once he felt more conscious about what was going on. The redhead knew he didn't want her to think he was taking advantage of her. Stupid men and their stupid way of thinking.

Pulling her brown top off, the redhead smirked at the elf and grabbed his hands. Placing them on her clothes breasts, she tried not to laugh at his expression.

"Like this or bolder?" She asked, pulling him down with her to kiss him more. Her hands traveled down to the edge of his green top and pulled it off. Not long after that her fingers touched every patch of skin she could.

His creamy skin glistened with perspiration as his hands massaged her breasts. Moving them up, he pulled the straps of her top off her arms and off her body. She lay bare from the torso, her beautiful round breasts bouncing lightly with every breath she took.

His mouth covered her perky nipple as his hands moved down to rub up and down her clothed legs. The redhead moaned loudly as his teeth bit on her nipple, causing shivers run through her. Divines she felt like floating in the air.

When his lips left her chest area, she took advantage of the space and pushed him down on the bed, climbing on top of his legs. Aela sat there, looking down at him and smiling naughtily. Undoing the ties on his pants, she pulled them down and from under her. She's always wanted to do this with a man, but never had the chance to actually bed anyone in a long time.

Leaning over, her breath caressed his aching arousal. She liked what she was seeing. He was well endowed, who would have thought. But then again, he was taller than most Bosmer she's met. But that was beside the point; she had this beautiful man under her, waiting for her to make a move.

"I want to hear you moan." And that was all she said before her mouth engulfed the erected member, Anoriath pressed his head back with a hiss. Groaning and moving his head from side to side, Aela licked and sucked on his arousal. Eliciting sweet sounds from his throat and arousing her to no end.

One of her hands held the member while the other one massaged his tight sack. The moans and pants coming from him encouraged her to try better and better at pleasing him. His hands flew and grabbed her head, gently moving her up and down to a rhythm he found pleasing. Aela swallowed saliva and pulled away, sitting up and lifting her hips to pull her white pants off, including her undergarments.

Standing on her knees, Anoriath stared at her beautiful body, glistening with sweat and glowing with the candlelight. Her breasts round and plump, her stomach flat and muscular while her sex was pink from arousal. Her strong legs moved her over and she leaned forwards to kiss him.

"Pull it up and shove it in me." She whispered, her words going straight to his groin. With his hand, the Bosmer lifted his member and moved his hips up towards her warm insides.

Burying himself in her, Anoriath moaned and grabbed her hips, pushing her down until his sack was rubbing her rump. Not waiting a second, his hips started moving down and up as his hands pushed her down to meet him.

Both hunters started sweating as their hot bodies glided one against the other. Aela placed her hands on the rock wall as Anoriath sucked on one of her breasts while their hips met in a frantic manner.

Pushing herself off the wall, the redhead sat completely on him and lifted her hips, dropping them hard on the Bosmer, eliciting a throaty moan from him. While doing this, her hands rubbed up her breasts and squeezed them, grabbing each nipple and pulling on them lightly, opening her mouth and panting as his hard member hit her internal walls.

Not long after that, the Nord bent down and bit his shoulder as her orgasm hit her. The way Anoriath's face pushed back and his hand covered his mouth from yelling out in pleasure told her he also met his climax.

Aela stayed on top of him as both tried to catch their breaths. Anorath's hands went around her waist and rubbed her back gently. It was a sweet movement that lulled the redhead to slumber.

"That was amazing." He whispered, closing his eyes and feeling her heartbeat on his chest against his own.

Nodding her head, Aela lifted it and stared into his eyes, smiling softly.

"I want to do this every night." She said, grinning when his eyes widened.

Blinking, the Bosmer pushed himself up a little and back to lean his head on the wall.

"Are you saying you would like to be with me? Romantically, I mean." Anoriath asked, his hands never stopping the soothing movements on her lower back.

"I don't see why not." The redhead said kissing him on the lips and resting her head back down.

One of his hands sneaked down and squeezed her rump, startling the Nord.

"Are you always this romantic?" He asked, smiling and closing his eyes once more.

Laughing, Aela moved her hand and squeezed his crotch lovingly, making the Bosmer yelp.

"You'd be surprised."

Both hunters fell asleep in each other arms, awaiting more of what their lives will be from now on. As long as Aela heard that voice every night before bed, she didn't care what crazy thing greeted her life.

* * *

**The End!**

* * *

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
